La sombra del héroe
by Krystal-M183
Summary: Existe un mundo más allá del que todos conocen y es el de la sombras. Cuando nadie es consciente, sus sombras toman sus propias acciones y camino, siempre volviendo antes del amanecer. En esta ocasión, siendo Shadow Link quien protagoniza la historia. AU: Tiene relación con Four Swords pero el mundo es diferente al de los juegos. Es probable que hayan parejas Yaoi y Yuri.


**_No quiero darle mucho rollo a esto, es solo una extraña historia corta centrada más en Shadow Link (versión de Four Swords), pero en un mundo diferente. Y no, no estoy mal de la cabeza :'c. Igualmente, espero lo disfruten._**

▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬

La noche estaba a unas horas de llegar y las sombras comenzaban a alargarse, dándoles ese aspecto tan lúgubre a muchos sitios y uno muy hermoso a otros, ya sean causados por los objetos y casas o los altos árboles de los bosques. La mayoría de las familias comenzaban a reunirse para tomar la cena y compartir el tiempo juntos, charlando o divirtiéndose con algún juego mientras reían. También estaban quienes aún se encontraban en las pequeñas calles de la ciudad caminando de un lado a otro apresurados por las pocas horas de luz que quedaban del día. Como todo humano, la noche para ellos era la hora de dormir y descansar después de tantas horas trabajando o haciendo cualquier cosa, aunque también los habían quienes pasaban altas horas despiertos, el cual no era el caso de la familia a la que pertenecía.

Por otro lado, yo solo pasaba por entre las paredes, puertas de madera, ventanas, árboles, entre algunas cajas también, carruajes o simplemente por el suelo. Sólo podía seguir unos pasos que no me correspondían, realizar acciones que yo no quería y por supuesto, hablando sin producir sonido alguno. Esa era mi rutina de todos los días y de lo cual ya estaba acostumbrado, puesto que ya conocía mi función en este mundo por lo que podría decir que yo era como un espejo, el reflejo de una persona viva pero sin ningún color y por ser simplemente la ausencia de luz, no podía hacer lo que yo quisiera a la hora que se me antojara, no hasta que aquella persona durmiera o se adentrara a algún lugar oscuro durante un largo tiempo.

Quizás fuera extraño, pero así funcionaban las cosas aquí, ese era mi propósito y el de muchas sombras más, todas destinadas a seguir a su dueño eternamente, hasta que llegara el día en que su vida terminara para siempre y con ella la nuestra también, al menos, la que nosotros conocíamos. Pero tranquilos, tampoco es como si odiara o destetara realizar estas "actividades", estaba ya al tanto de lo que podría suceder si desafiaba las leyes puestas por la naturaleza y además, sabía que era la única razón de mi existencia, no podía cambiar lo que se había creado para permanecer así.

Era curioso, solo quienes éramos las sombras de los humanos, hylians, gorons y demás razas inteligentes, teníamos también nuestra propia mente propia, o al menos la más parecida a la que caracterizaba a los humanos: el poder razonar, analizar y reflexionar todo lo que observábamos.

En cambio, los que pertenecían a algunos animales no decían palabras y solo emitían pequeños sonidos, mientras que las plantas y objetos inanimados simplemente permanecían ahí sin realizar acciones y posiblemente sin mente propia, por primitiva que pudiera ser o sin vida. Eso era así porque todos seguíamos siendo el reflejo de nuestros "amos", como era costumbre llamarlos, y aquellos que nacieron en una forma estática permanecerían así hasta la eternidad.

Al menos yo tenía el privilegio que muchos no poseían y quizás por eso debería sentirme afortunado, pero no pensaba eso, para mi no representaba ninguna ventaja o desventaja, solo una realidad que no nos hacía especiales o superiores a otros.

Era cierto que no podía negarme a obedecer los movimientos de mi amo, pero actualmente se volvió algo que no disfrutaba del todo, monótono y sin sentido para mí en la mayor parte del tiempo, probablemente se deba a la edad de ambos, eso era lo que solían decir mis compañeros pues rozábamos los quince años.

Pero debía admitir que si habían instantes en los que deseaba ser libre, hacer cuanto yo quisiera, hablar con los humanos quizás, romper las reglas que toda sombra debía cumplir e incluso había pensado en mostrarme ante él para que conociera aquello tan cercano y real que a lo largo de la historia se había ocultado, todo por mera curiosidad de ver que sucedería luego. En pocas palabras, existía un sin fin de cosas que deseaba realizar y que por limitaciones no lograba conseguir, ¿qué sombra no quisiera ser como ellos en el sentido de libertad?, ¿quien no deseaba deseaba poseer esos rasgos y ventajas que no tendríamos jamás?

Sería sencillo solo irme de ahí, ignorando mi obligación y responsabilidad, pero así como existen los guardias, soldados y caballeros en el mundo humano, también los habían en el mío de una manera algo similar, y el castigo por incumplir las normas era muchísimo peor que el que ustedes podrían estar acostumbrados, pues en algunas ocasiones llegaba costar hasta la muerte de mi amo y estaba claro que me preocupara el destino del hylian al que pertenecía, era natural hacerlo, pues nuestras vidas estaban unidas (literalmente), todos nosotros éramos una simple extensión más de nuestros amo, su vida nos pertenecía también, así que lo mejor era cumplir con el destino que nos habían encomendado.

Puede parecer algo extraño, pero nosotros también tenemos algo a lo que llamamos final, aunque el día de nuestra muerte no nos asusta tanto como la mayor parte de los humanos si existían algunos de los nuestros que le temían, pero solo ocurría cuando no lograban tener una vida larga o media, y quizás cuando sentían que no lograban cumplir con alguno de sus objetivos o sueños.

Yo, por supuesto, quería seguir con vida hasta al menos ver a mi dueño conseguir una familia y, sobre todo lo demás, lograr ser parte de la caballería o guardia real, pues el combate y defensa personal era lo que más me gustaba y lograba alegrar mi día, por lo que siempre me sentía satisfecho luego de una práctica frente a algún estudiante más, aunque sinceramente pienso que yo lucharía mejor que mi amo, ya que a él no solo le gustaba eso, si no leer, pasar un rato tranquilo, pasar por cerca del río de la ciudad... O hablar con la chica que le gustaba, lo cual a mí no me gustaba en absoluto, por una razón algo complicada que debería explicarles.

A diferencia de nuestros amos, era muy poco probable que nosotros llegáramos a amar, tomar cariño de la persona que podría ser su pareja, pues como es lógico, la sombra de la futura esposa o novia de nuestro dueño sería la nuestra también y lo que nos difiere es que no tendríamos esas conversaciones, momentos especiales y los mismos sentimientos que los humanos compartían alegres, pues nuestro trabajo es seguir sus acciones como marionetas, no ser lo mismo a ellos.

No funciona así aquí, seguimos sus pasos al cal y canto pero no significa que compartiéramos los mismos pensamientos o sentir, pues en algunos casos las sombras que viven juntas durante la eternidad no toleran la presencia del otro y, en casos extremos, llegaban a odiarse. El tiempo que pasemos juntos ya por voluntad propia dependía de si lo queríamos o no. Esta era la razón por la que yo no la pasaba muy bien, no sentía nada por la otra sombra más que mera amistad o cercanía, y vaya que si la conocía bastante bien.

Y ya que hablamos de las parejas, debería también hablar de las creaciones que darían muchas de estas.

Sí, de alguna manera también existía lo que llamaban "hijos", algunos si llegarían a tomarles un cariño, aunque lo más común es que no signifiquen nada en nuestras vidas, como fue mi caso.

No se sientan mal, tal y como dije, nuestro mundo funciona diferente al que ustedes conocen y el que no exista amor paternal o maternal es ya algo que se considera normal entre nosotros, nadie siente pena o tristeza por eso y ellos no sienten remordimientos o rencor por ello tampoco. Era quizás algo que formaba parte de nuestra naturaleza tan similar y diferente a la humana en varios aspectos. Nada podrá ser cambiado jamás, más no significaba que estuviera mal. Digan o piensen lo que quieran, no podemos ser igual a ustedes ya que carecemos de muchos sentimientos y sentidos, como por ejemplo el tacto, pues jamás sentimos el frío, el calor o el viento soplar suavemente, tampoco sentiríamos dolor físico o cansancio, no nos era necesario dormir, por lo que todo aquello quedaba a nuestra imaginación, si lo deseábamos.

En lo personal, a mi no me importaba nada de aquello, era cierto que en ocasiones si quería experimentar lo que mi amo sentía, pero ya había vivido de esta manera desde el día en que vine a este mundo así que no lograría entenderlo jamás y pensarlo solo complicaría la situación, resultaría inútil.

Por cierto, casi lo olvidaba, debería presentarme de una vez, junto a mí compañero de vida.

Mi amo es un chico bastante carismático y alegre, aunque también llegaba a ser bastante serio y distante con muchos de los ciudadanos, claro que no dejaba la cordialidad y respeto. También era muy comprometido en lo que hacía, entrenado y trabajando duro, ayudando a su familia en cuanto pudiera.

Era un chico de buen corazón, como varias personas lo describirían y no estaban equivocados, lo conocía tanto como me conozco a mí y podía asegurar que casi no existía maldad en él.

Ya hablando un poco de su físico, es de cabellos de un color similar al de los campos de trigo y sus iris como el cielo cuando está despejado. Ciertamente tenía el aspecto de un chico hyliano común como el de cualquier otro de la ciudad donde ambos vivíamos y no podía quejarme de ello, me sentía satisfecho con casi todo lo que tenía hasta ahora.

Cómo último dato, y el más importante, el nombre que le pertenece es Link, y tal como su sombra, me pertenece junto a su apariencia, solo que con varias diferencias en colores, claro, siendo que normalmente no tengo color ni dimensiones.

Y digo normalmente porque no siempre era así, pero eso se los contaré después.

Actualmente, ambos nos dirigíamos a paso decidido y rápido hacia nuestro hogar, donde nos esperaban nuestros padres. El sendero estaba vacío y tranquilo, cubierto por muy pocos árboles, pinos y algunos arbustos, así que todo el prado estaba vestido de verde. Como éramos hijos únicos, en casa no habitaban demasiadas personas, así que no compartíamos nuestro hogar con nadie más, salvo nuestros abuelos, tíos y primos que de vez en cuando nos visitaban y pasaban la noche. Eso sí, debo admitir que se trataba una familia humilde, pues la mayoría de ellos se dedicaba a distintos trabajos en los campos y el arado, así al ganado, especialmente de vacas y ovejas.

Mi familia tenía su propio gallinero donde todos los cuccos estaban, aunque también poseímos una sola vaca, que si bien no era lo que denominaban como "lechera", era lo suficiente para los tres.

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, nos encontrábamos a poca distancia de la ciudad más habitada del reino de Hyrule, normalmente en las mañanas y unas cuantas horas pasado el mediodía la pasábamos en ese lugar, siendo que al menos durante la tarde habría un sitio tranquilo donde pasar la noche. Y es que Link tenía que ir a menudo a la ciudad para trabajar ya que estaba decidido a ayudar en la familia al mismo tiempo que practicaba el manejo de la espada y arco para jamás quedarse atrás cuando asistía a la academia, si podemos dirigirnos a ello así.

Mi gusto por aquellas horas eran las que lograron hacer que compartiera el mismo sueño que el de Link, ya que nunca me aburría y lograba emocionarme cada que veía o aprendíamos algo nuevo, aunque era cierto que los ideales de mi amo eran mucho más nobles que los míos.

Pero todo eso era lo de menos ahora, lo que importaba en este momento era el llegar a casa y claramente yo lo deseaba con ansias, la hora de la oscuridad estaba por caer y con ello mis pequeños momentos libres.

Cuando al fin logramos ver la cabaña en la que vivíamos, notamos que ya se encontraban dentro nuestros padres, seguro preparando la cena pues observamos el humo salir por la chimenea, así que no perdimos tiempo y nos dirigimos hacia allí, en especial porque ya comenzaba a oscurecer y ni había luz que luego indicara el camino de Link.

Llegando al frente de la puerta, él entró sin tocar y al hacerlo elevó la voz anunciando su llegada a casa. Era un lugar algo pequeño, sin muchos muebles y con solo un par de cuadros en las paredes, pero aún así era más que suficiente para los tres y un para un par más de personas en casos de visitas. La cocina hacía a la vez de comedor y "sala", la mesa que quedaba a varios pasos de distancia estaba hecha de madera, junto a las bancas del mismo material. Sobre dicha mesa, ya habían algunos platos servidos y el padre sentado disfrutando de la cena, quien sin voltear a ver a Link lo saludó con un leve "Bienvenido".

—¿Hola Link, que tal pasaste tu día hoy? —una mujer un poco mayor preguntó mientras se aproximaba a la mesa y colocaba una jarra con posiblemente leche caliente, el frío se supone que había iniciado hace unas semanas, así que todos estaban abrigados y tomaban bebidas calientes. Claro, a mí nada de aquello me afectaba.

—Estuvo muy bien, nadie debió nada esta vez y... —no terminó la frase, estaba nervioso y algo sonrojado, ya sabrán por qué.

—Estuviste con ella de nuevo —completó la madre mientras reía un poco, vaya que no se equivocaba, lo había visto de tonto esos pocos minutos que estuvo a su lado.

Link se sentó y pasó los siguientes minutos charlando con su familia mientras cenaba animadamente, por mi parte no tomaba demasiada atención a la situación, nada de aquello me interesaba realmente, solo esperaba a la hora en que pudiera irme de ahí por fin y con ella mi libertad llegará también. Al menos, por la expresión de mi amo, podía adivinar que aquella sopa estaba deliciosa, sin contar que más de una vez se lo repitió a la mujer que comenzaba a recoger alguno de los cubiertos.

Y sí, lo sé, debería haber dicho esto antes. Los padres de Link eran de una edad algo elevada para tratarse de los familiares de un joven que solo tenía 15 años, aunque seguían estando en forma y su actitud alegre era casi la misma que la de su hijo. Su madre era quien compartía más rasgos físicos con él, era un poco delgada, sus cabellos se mezclaban con el gris, pero se notaba que era rubia, al igual que sus ojos seguían el mismo color azul de Link. En cambio, su padre era castaño y robusto, y sus iris también eran de un color marrón claro, además de que era un poco más serio ya que no solía hablad demasiado en ocaciones.

Así pasaron los minutos, charlaron animadamente de temas que poco me importaban, minutos que para fueron eternos y aburridos, al menos hasta que Link decidió despedirse y retirarse a su habitación, recorriendo el pequeño pasillo que se dividía en tres cuartos, siendo que el más estrecho le pertenecía al rubio. Ese quizás fue el momento más esperado del día, pues estaba ansioso de reunirme con varios compañeros, sobre todo porque hoy, luego de un largo tiempo, vendría la sombra de la princesa del reino y la de un hechicero que hace tiempo no veíamos y todos teníamos algo de curiosidad.

Al menos estaba ya oscuro, aunque consigo Link llevaba una vela encendida y la colocó en una mesa, que no llegaba al metro de ancho, y donde también solía poner algunos de sus libros cuando terminaba de leer. Debía admitir que tenía buen gusto para comprar algún libro o tomar alguno de la biblioteca, pues por lo general trataban de aventuras de héroes antiguos, misterio y acción, pues sinceramente las historias románticas no me agradaban en absoluto.

El cuarto donde nos encontrábamos era pequeño, no demasiado pero si lo suficiente como para pertenecer solo a una persona, como debía ser. Junto a la pared había un solo armario y una silla de madera, más la pequeña ventana que adornaba la habitación al lado de la cama y dejaba entrar la luz de la luna, la cual estaba a tres cuartos.

—Hoy fue un día largo... —susurró Link mientras soltaba un largo bostezo y buscaba sobre su cama las ropas que usaría para descansar. Lo veía claramente en su rostro, se sentía cansado y no lo culpaba, todo el día estuvo ocupado realizando pequeños mandados y entrenado, a veces solía excederse, en mi opinión. Menos mal yo no pasaba por esas situaciones, así que me sentía bien, supongo.

Lo miré desvestirse para luego colocarse las pijamas, que consistían en una casa larga color blanco y pantalones azul oscuro, ambos de una tela un poco gruesa que solo solía usar cuando las temperaturas llegaba a ser bajas, más las nevadas aún no iniciaban en el reino, así que por ahora era lo suficiente para la noche. Sería mejor que durmiera bien a que tuviera que volver solo porque debía ir algún lugar, sea a la cocina por agua o al baño...

Por excepción, hoy no quiso leer nada, me sentía algo desilusionado pues se había vuelto interesante el capítulo, pero no me molestó demasiado, sería menos tiempo desperdiciado por mi, además de que entendía a mi amo y sería mejor dejarlo para otra ocasión, aunque yo podría leerlo por mi cuenta en quizás unos minutos más, cuando estuviera dormido. Pero no lo hizo, pese al cansancio siguió despierto unos largos minutos, observando sin ningún objetivo en mente, estaba pensativo, sabrá Hylia que tanto sería. Sea como sea, poco importaba en este instante, pues en mi opinión era algo por lo que definitivamente no debía preocuparme, era un chico raro, debía decir.

Cuando al fin decidió acostarse y apagar la vela, colocó sobre la mesa uno de aquellos papeles que leía sin parar. Solo suspiró un momento después y sonrió antes de que decidiera acomodarse y arroparse para dormir al fin, aún con la oscuridad lograba ver todo aquello, mas no hice nada hasta aseguradme de que estuviera completamente dormido, para lo cual no pasó demasiado tiempo.

—Ya era hora.

▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬

 ** _No me gustó cómo quedó al final, no me convence pero tampoco encuentro manera de mejorarlo y eso que llevo con esto una semana xd_**

 ** _De todos modos, espero les haya gustado, perdonen si es algo confusa o extraña, ya verán que luego de esto se pondrá un poco más interesante ;3_**


End file.
